


With a Little Help from my Vampire Friends

by CaptainViolet



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, WIP fest - Freeform, good intentions wip fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/pseuds/CaptainViolet
Summary: The BAU team flies to New Orleans to investigate a series of murders of tourists. Elijah Mikaelson notices that Reid seems to have a crush on Hotch, and compels him to speak his mind whenever he sees him - to the great delight of David Rossi.UNFINISHED && ABANDONED WIP!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	With a Little Help from my Vampire Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Citing from the event creator's tumblr:
> 
> "Bring out your abandoned, your old,  
> Your long-dead projects never light to see.  
> Release them on Oct. 19th into the world,  
> And let yourself at last of guilt be free.
> 
> …in other words, let go of those abandoned, unfinished WIPs. Post them for the Good Intentions WIP Fest running from Oct. 19th-31st, free yourself of the obligation, and chat with readers who know what they’re getting themselves into!"
> 
> I decided to do just that and let go of one of my WIPs. Should you be interested in continuing, let me know, I'd be more than happy to add you as a co-creator.
> 
> Here is the link to the event description: https://goodintentionswipfest.tumblr.com/post/632058052286332928/good-intentions-wip-fest
> 
> And here is the AO3 collection: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GoodIntentionsWIPs

“There was an awful lot of blood, which was very unfortunate for the carpet. It is a lovely Oriental rug, a few hundred years old, I believe. Been in the family for centuries. Please make sure we can have it back soon once your forensic people stopped pawing at it.”

“Mhm.” David Rossi pretended to jot something down, his expression friendly – at least he hoped so.

Because he was peeved. The team was in New Orleans, investigating a series of particularly gruesome murders of tourists and one of the potential witnesses was a truly divine blonde if he had ever seen one. And while Dave knew he had no chance with a woman that much younger than him he was not above a bit of flirting. But, instead, he was stuck interviewing the male, smug, self-righteous, and possibly psychopathic other witness, Klaus Mikaelson. The agent could not even properly admire the woman from afar, because Mikaelson’s obvious lack of empathy was so suspicious that Dave had to focus on the task at hand. The attractive blonde, meanwhile, was interviewed by none other than Aaron and the kid. Talk about unfair.

* * *

Dave had been slightly disappointed to find out that their profile did not exactly fit Klaus Mikaelson, and even more so to find that Garcia had unearthed a very likely unsub who was definitely not Mikaelson. Personally, he’d have liked to put the smug idiot behind bars.

Hotch walked towards his team, and Dave expected him to explain the details of the plan the unit chief had just discussed with the SWAT team. They all turned towards their boss.

But before Aaron was able to even open his mouth, Reid blurted out: “ _God_ Hotch, you look good in Kevlar!”

For a second, everyone was too stupefied to react. Even Reid seemed to need a moment to realise what he just had said. Then it dawned on him. He looked positively mortified and opened his mouth, as if to say something else, but even the genius was unable to find anything to add to that.

Aaron blinked, obviously baffled, and replied, “Um. Thank you”, before simply walking off.

Rossi attempted to hide his laughter, but it didn’t quite work and out of his mouth came a cough’s deranged cousin that earned him a stern look from JJ.

“D-Did I really just _say_ that?”, Reid whispered, still visibly shocked.

Lewis side eyed him. “Mhm.”

Reid slowly covered his face with both of his hands and groaned. “This was without a doubt the single most embarrassing moment in my _entire_ life.”

JJ sympathetically patted the younger man’s shoulder, but not even she seemed to know how to take the edge off the situation.

Dave was fairly sure that they’d be able to find an incident in Reid’s life that was even more embarrassing than this one, but he thought it best not to voice that opinion. Angry JJ was a force to be reckoned with, after all.

* * *

“Can I come in?”

Reid felt, and probably looked, entirely unhappy, but stepped away from the door. He’d expected and dreaded the confrontation that was sure to follow. Better get it behind him quickly. “Okay.” He noticed just how hopeless his voice sounded.

His boss stepped in and closed the door behind him. “Do you want to talk?”

“No!”, he quickly replied, and then, feeling the need to explain his immediate refusal, he added, “I don’t even know what to say. I have no idea why I am saying these things. I don’t want to embarrass you. Or me, for that matter.”

Hotch looked as serious as ever. “Reid, I will need you to stay focused on the case. We still have contradicting statements from the Mikaelsons to deal with.”

The younger agent felt his heart sink and he sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll, er, do what I can.”

“I’m afraid that’s not quite good enough.”

Soft lips were meeting his, and Reid made a surprised, high-pitched sound before his eyes instinctively fluttered closed. His heard stopped a beat, and he tried to actually believe what was happening. Then a tongue lightly lapped over his lower lip, warm and wet, and his mind took leave. Hazily, he felt how he was being pushed against the wall of the hotel room.

“Better?”

He blinked, once, twice. His mind was still blank. He noticed how both of Hotch’s hands were still on his hips. “Yessir”, he mumbled.


End file.
